


6 Times Mickey Rejected Ian Gallagher

by fromlovetolust



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, and its a happy ending so, im watching the office now so thats how it influenced the story, this has a bit of a background that is referencing the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromlovetolust/pseuds/fromlovetolust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>its kinda a read it for yourself and see<br/>plus who doesn't love references from the office</p>
    </blockquote>





	6 Times Mickey Rejected Ian Gallagher

**Author's Note:**

> its kinda a read it for yourself and see  
> plus who doesn't love references from the office

When Ian was young, Fiona had always told him to never give up on something you have hope on. Ian had hope on Mickey Milkovich since Fiona said he wasn't allowed to be with him because of the rumours said he was a criminal. (He wasn't but all his siblings but his sister was) Fiona had been a good sister to Ian and all his sisters and brothers. They all live their lives, Liam was with Amanda and Lip. Debbie was with someone somewhere. Carl was with his long time girlfriend Bonnie. Ian had the boring life. An office job.  
Who would want an office job? That is a paper company?  
No one. But Ian needs the money. Scranton may be a small town but the company was good.  
There had been this one receptionist who had been Mickey. But Ian had been trying to get a chance with him 6 times.  
All the times Mickey rejected Ian.

**1: Mickey was getting married**

Ian just kissed Mickey, as he was surprised.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure! I've been with Svetlana for nine years. I'm feeling very ready."  
"Well, I'll be in Canada for 10 days. Have fun. Call me if you wanna talk." Ian offered. Mickey nodded, confident the wedding will work.

**2: Mickey needed time**

After Svetlana broke off the wedding and ran off, she came back to just break up with Mickey. Everyone at the office felt horrible about what happened.  
Ian on the other hand took it as a chance.  
"What Svetlana did was harsh Mick." Ian put in a dollar fifty to get grape soda.  
"I know. She said she had cold feet and after she thought about our relationship, she felt like it went too fast. Too fast?! We were engaged for four fuckin' years!" Mickey ranted.  
"Sorry man. Did you want to go for coffee for something?" Ian suggested.  
Mickey turned around and saw Ian drinking the soda. "I know where the conversation is going. And I'm saying no. Sorry."  
Ian frowned. Third chance is a charm right?

**3: Mickey goes to Europe**

Ian had transferred himself to Stamford not long ago, but returned after the branch there had closed.  
"Hey Mickey!" He saw Mickey all dressed up.  
"Hey!"  
"Could we talk about us? I just want to-"  
"Guess what?"  
"What?!" Mickey sounded excited.  
"Over the next three months, I'm travelling across Europe!"  
"Cool!" Ian exclaimed. "Uhh, what about us? Since I’ve been waiting and you-"  
"Yeah, I know I know. We can talk about it after." Mickey kissed Ian. "I promise."  
Ian nodded. Three painful months to go through. Let's start a countdown, Ian had thought.  
4: Mickey wasn't ready  
Three weeks after Mickey came back, Ian was filled with joy.  
"Maybe we could go out for dinner?" Ian suggested.  
Mickey smiled, "Yeah, that works."  
\- - -  
Ian and Mickey had gone out on a couple of dates and Ian thought it was obvious that they were dating. Mickey had a different opinion.  
"I thought it was pretty obvious. It was the elephant in the room Mick." Ian crossed his arms.  
"I'm not ready for a relationship."  
"No. That's a lie."  
"I don't have time Ian."  
"Lie." Ian spat out.  
"Ian, don't start-"  
Ian uncrossed his arms, "Mickey, just admit it. One. You have the time. Two. You are ready for a relationship. You've been ready for 2 years since you and Svetlana. Three. You're gay or at least bisexual. Four. You like me."  
"Ian, I'm not going to go out with you. I'm not gay, I don't like you. Let's just continue our friendship. That's all it is. That's all it ever will be." Mickey walked back inside the building and began his boring job again.  
Ian was back at the drawing board. Not even that. He was beginning to have no hope. 

**5: Mickey's new girlfriend**

Ian gave it a year. He knew that was enough time. Ian asked Mickey, "Hey, could we talk for a sec?"  
Mickey saw some girl and hugged her. Mickey grinned and happily welcomed, "Ian, this is my girlfriend Karen."  
Ian knew the girl was nice, it was just that they had been dating for two months. Ian was a tad jealous. Ian couldn't help. Also, Ian was a tad angry at Mickey. Silent treatment gave it good for Mickey for a week.

**6: Mickey got engaged**

Ian was opening a bag of chips while Mickey sounded very chipper.  
"You sound chipper."  
"I am Ian. I am very very happy!"  
"Great. Could we have one ta-"  
"Ian. I'm engaged."  
Ian dropped his chips and his mouth was open wide. Ian just was beyond his point now. He grabbed the new bottle of wine on Mickey's desk and yelled as he held it.  
"Who knew?! Hands up." Ian exclaimed.  
Everyone's hands went up. Even Michael, the fucking boss.  
"Well I guess that makes you a fucking douchebag." Ian said to Mickey's face. Kelly gasped. She was the one who always talks about gossip and celebrities and obsessed with marriage and kids. Sadly Mickey was wearing a white shirt. Ian poured all of the wine onto Mickey, his shirt and all his notes and work he had done that day. Everyone at that point was shocked. Ian left the office with anger in him.  
Someone randomly shouted out, "You were being an ass. Everyone knows he's been trying to get with you for a few times."  
Few? Too less. Try several, Mickey thought.  
\- - -  
Ian couldn't have gone away to somewhere but he did stay in the minibar.  
While in the other room, Mickey and Karen and a room full of people watched Karen say yes to being Mickey's wife.  
"You, Mickey Milkovich take Karen Filippelli to be your lovely wife?"  
Mickey knew he had to say yes, but he didn't feel like it. Mickey couldn't say yes.  
"No, I have to do something important."  
Karen yelled, "What the fuck is more important than our wedding Mickey?!"  
Mickey was already out of the door. He knew where Ian would have been. He ran to the minibar and saw Ian there, dreadfully looking like he's starting to get to the hard drinks. Mickey grabbed Ian and kissed him hard.  
"Wha-I'm so-Aren't you married now? Where's Karen?" Ian was confused.  
Mickey kissed Ian again. "Doesn't that answer your question?"  
"No. I'm really confused." Ian held back on the drinks.  
Mickey rolled his eyes while laughing at Ian. "You dork, I broke off the wedding."  
"You what?!"  
"Do you want me to say that five more times for all the times I rejected you?" Mickey asked.  
"Nope. But you can say I love you six times."  
Mickey smirked, "Fine. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."  
Ian kissed Mickey and lead him back to Ian's hotel room.


End file.
